Thunk!
by mkh2
Summary: After getting his head hit on the side of a mountain an accident! Vegeta reverts to a more childlike state, leaving a very depressed Goku to take care of him.
1. Thunk!

Thunk!

a short and Vegeta "buddy" fanfic

by

mkh2

~

After getting his head hit on the side of a mountain (an accident!) Vegeta reverts to a more childlike state, leaving a very depressed Goku to take care of him.

~

Disclaimer: Oh, now you want proof that I don't own DBZ? Okay, let's see what I have in my pockets… Ah, I have exactly 41 cents (a quarter, a nickel, a dime and a penny) a small ball of lint that looks like Ronald Reagan's head, and half a stick of sugarless gum (how'd I get _sugarless?_) However, I did not find the rights to DBZ in any of the numerous pockets on my person. No, no, dear hearts, I'm afraid it still belongs to Akira Toriyama.

~

The name is the best I could come up with on a migraine (ooh… my achin' head…) and I named it because, after I had crawled under a desk (or was it the computer table?) to pick up something I had dropped, I decided to stand up while still under it. Therefore: Thunk!

~

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Vegeta swung his leg out kicking Goku in the arm. Goku wobbled back in midair, looking rather surprised, before barreling at him.

"Yeeee-haaa!!!!" yelled Goku, rocketing past Vegeta to then spin around and aim a kick for his legs.

"Ee-ha? Like a cowboy yell?" Vegeta scoffed, not even noticing Goku's attack. Caught off guard, he flopped over backward and had not time to react as his own, patented double-fisted slam came down on his face, Goku oblivious to where it struck.

As Goku watched Vegeta hurtle down to the mountain, he chirped, "I always wanted to do that."

Vegeta blinked his eyes in surprise before glancing down to the incoming mountain. Just before he struck he muttered "Oh, son of a Namek!" before all went dark.

~

Goku floated casually nearby, wondering when and where Vegeta was going to attack him from. As the seconds stretched into minutes, he worriedly searched out Vegeta's ki. It was flickering weakly down at where he landed. Mortified, Goku zipped down to the crater in the middle of the demolished mountain.

"Vegeta? Vegeta!" Goku yelled, throwing aside boulders and stones. Finding a white boot, he hurriedly brushed what was left away from the wounded saiyan prince. "Vegeta?" he called softly. "It's me, Son Goku – Kakarrotto."

"Keh?" came a soft voice. Dark black eyes blinked dazedly up at him.

"Keh?" responded Goku, not sure if he heard right – since when is Vegeta so quiet?

"Keh," affirmed Vegeta, who then flopped forward onto Goku's chest – he had passed out.

~

Goku had picked up Vegeta and flew him over to a nearby stream to clean him up and look over any injuries he might have sustained, either from the fall or from the sparring previously. Other than a slight bump on the top of his head, towards the back and mostly hidden by his thick hair, he was fine (no, the scratches don't count – he naturally was going to get scratched up, whether he decided to forcefully dig a hole where the mountain was with his body or not – after all, he _was_ sparring with Goku.)

"Holy mother of NesQuik, he's been sleeping for _how_ long now? We haven't even sparred for five minutes! I hope he isn't hurt too badly." Goku sighed and looked into the stream. "I'm hungry."

"Keh?" came a soft voice from behind him.

"Uh?" Goku looked back to see Vegeta sitting up, staring bemusedly at him. "Ah, Vegeta you're awake! Great! Are you hurt? 'Cuz if you aren't, I'm starving! Let's go get a bite to eat, okay?"

Vegeta smiled. "Keh!"

"Yo, Vegeta, Chikyuu to Veggie, this is Son Goku speaking, y'know, Kakarrotto? Are you feeling okay?"

"Keh?" blinked Vegeta thoughtfully up at Goku.

"Ah!" said Goku. "Is that an answer or a question? C'mon, it's me, Kakarrotto!"

"Keh!" Vegeta grinned broadly at Goku then leaned forward and let himself rest on Goku's shoulder. 'Guess he knows me,' thought Goku.

"Oh… okay then. You sure you're alright?" Goku questioned again. 

"Keh?" Vegeta cocked his head at Goku.

"Oh dear." Goku frowned. "I guess we should go see Bulma."

"Keh," agreed Vegeta, before sticking his thumb in his mouth and taking a nap.

~

"Ah, Bulma, Bulma, you there?" called Goku nervously, sticking his head into her lab. "We kinda need your help…"

"Over here Goku – lemme just save this document and, ah –there! Finished." Bulma swiveled around in her seat and leaned forward on her desk with her elbows and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now," she said in a deeper than usual voice, "what can I do you for?"

'Ah, great,' thought Goku. 'It seems she's gone on a mob boss movie kick again. What's the names of those guys? Don Juan? Don Jiji? Don Quixote? Sheesh… it could even be Pinnochio – it's some Italian name… Ooh! I better pay attention…"

"Actually, Bulma, it's what can you do _Vegeta_ for." Goku turned so Bulma could get a good look at the little blue and black figure clinging to Goku's back in his sleep.

Bulma stood up, her brow creasing in worry. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ah, I dunno – we were in the middle of sparring and he ran into a mountain and it went "poof!" – you know, nothing out of the ordinary, and well, somethin's up an' I dunno what it is." Goku sped through real fast as Bulma led him over to an examining table.

"Uh huh," said Bulma dryly. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Riiiiight. Okay, now Goku, I want you to start over from the beginning of the fight and tell me _everything_."

Goku took in a deep breath. "Okay, so, we went over to this mountain where I found no one was nearby – 'Geta insisted on taking the credit though – and we got into our stances on the ground to get ready to fight…"

~

"…Then Vegeta cocked his head at me and said "keh?" and I said "oh dear" and frowned. Then I said, "I guess we should go see Bulma" – that's you – and Vegeta agreed with me by saying "Keh" again, at least I think he agreed, I'm not sure, and then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and took a nap. So I picked him up and –"

"Ok, Goku, that's enough," Bulma's right eyebrow was twitching. She just had to tell him to tell her everything, didn't she? Vegeta, who was sitting on the table, didn't seem to take too well to her, generally fidgeting and shoving away her hands while she tried to examine him, though Goku sometimes managed to distract him, often chiming in whenever Goku said 'keh.'

"Yeah, and that's what happened," hurried Goku, nodding his head once. He blinked his eyes at Vegeta who also nodded his head once firmly and determinedly stated "Keh."

"So, Bulma, what's wrong with him?" Goku watched as Vegeta kept shoving Bulma's hands away from him.

"Well, Goku, it seems that the bump that Vegeta received from his crashing into the mountain has caused him to revert to a more childlike-mind…." Bulma sighed, curiously watching as Goku offered Vegeta some crayons and papers, which Vegeta and ran to find a good place on the floor to sit and draw, but not before grinning cutely up at Goku, soliciting a pat on his head from the good-natured saiyan.

"Oh, then, well, what should we do?" Goku sweatdropped when Vegeta held up a picture for him to see of a big orange blob with long black spikes on one end was touching a smaller blue blob that had one big black spike on the same end as the orange one. (The two blobs were holding hands, obviously.) There were also two, upward-curving black marks in the center of each respective blob, supposedly smiles.

"Well, _I'm_ going to do some research into memory loss and trauma, run some tests, the usual – _you_ keep him busy."

"B- Busy? B- b- but _Bulma!_"

"But nothing, _Son-chan_ – _you_ helped get him in this mess; it's the least you can do. Besides, you're great with kids."

Goku smiled nervously and turned to look over at Vegeta, who now had at least ten similar pictures spread out around him, and was currently beaming up at him. "Heh heh heh, right… great with kids…"

~

And that's how Goku found himself, half an hour later, in the middle of the park having a picnic with Vegeta, who was now – due to his current personality – dubbed "V-chan."

"V-chan, come here, stay away from the lake, okay?" Goku reprimanded Vegeta gently, gesturing to the large picnic blanket that was laid out under the tree in the shade. "Let's eat now. Mrs. Briefs packed us a nice light lunch."

-By light, of course, Goku meant a twelve-course meal for the each of them.-

Vegeta waddled back over to Goku and plopped down right next to him. "Keh!" he said, leaning his head on Goku's shoulder as Goku opened the rather large picnic basket. 

"Eh heh heh heh," Goku laughed nervously. 'Calm down, Goku, he's just like a child. Probably won't even remember a thing he does after this is over – it's okay to be nice to him.' He split the food evenly between the two and began to eat, eying Vegeta the whole while. 

'Sheesh, even as a kid he's a neater eater than I am, or is that all part and parcel of being royalty.' Goku sweatdropped as he watched Vegeta eat his food just as fast as, though many times more neatly than, himself.

'Ah, well, what to do, what to do. I supposed we could always head to the zoo – but wait, they're doing a slimy, wiggly type exhibition this week, right? 'Geta hates that type of stuff.' Goku flopped back onto the blanket after handing Vegeta some more crayons and paper. 'I can't think of anything I can do with him besides eating – I never had many chances to take Gohan out and stuff since Chichi was really strict about him always studying, and then I died and stayed away for a year, then ended up in the hospital for about a month… and then I was on another planet and off of Chikyuu for three whole years… Aw, flippin' fettuccini, I can't think of anything!'

He rolled over on his side and then his eyes widened. 

"Vegeta, no! Don't eat the crayons! Vegeta, no! You can't eat the bug. No! Not the bird!" Goku ended up chasing Vegeta around the park for the next couple of hours.

~

"Hey V-chan, V-chan, over here! Say cheese for Goku!" Goku cheered, waving the Polaroid camera at him. He was thankful that Vegeta had gotten bored of running around like a maniac and was content to chase after a butterfly flittering around lazily just out of their reach.

"Keh!" Vegeta chirped, half-smiling confusedly at Goku, now distracted from the butterfly he was chasing. The butterfly, realizing it was no longer being chased, hovered nearby.

"Okay… say 'keh!' for me then," Goku sighed.

"Keh! Keh!" Vegeta chirped then went very still as the butterfly landed on his nose. "Keeeeeehhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he breathed, his eyes becoming impossibly wide, crossing while trying to look at the colorful creature perched on his nose.

*Click* 'Well, that's one for the photo album,' thought Goku. 'He really does look just like a kid…'

"Kerchoo!" Vegeta flopped back onto the grass and laughed as the startled butterfly took flight.

"Yup, just like a kid," sighed Goku. Closing his eyes, he leaned back on his elbows and let the sun warm his face. He gave a startled yelp and his eyes snapped open when he felt something crawling into his lap.

Vegeta blinked innocently up at him, one hand and one knee in Goku's lap. He quickly turned and tried to sit in it but Goku shoved himself back, causing Vegeta to land back onto the patch of clover that Goku was sitting on. He pouted.

"Keh?" Vegeta crawled over to him, giving him big sad puppy-eyes, eyes that reminded him of when Gohan was smaller and used to ask to sit and nap in his Daddy's lap. 

Suddenly Goku found himself staring deeply into Vegeta's eyes. They were not the old, sad, tired eyes that he were familiar with, the ones that would quite suddenly and inexplicably come to light, like when he was fighting and sparring, or talking about the proud Saiyan race… or eating strawberry ice cream on a hot summer's day. Instead he found the eyes of a child, not quite like Gohan, but it was enough to make him know for certain that this person was not the Vegeta he knew and thought of as a friend. Would the Vegeta he knew ever come back?

Goku couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out: "Vegeta! I want the old Vegeta back… Don't look at me with those eyes… You're making me sad." Goku ended on a whisper then sighed and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, brokenly. Vegeta, sensing his distress, crawled over to Goku and lightly patted him on the cheek before snuggling under his arms and taking another nap.

~

Now Goku was sitting in the back of a café – Vegeta was hungry, as was he, and he let Goku know right away.

"Vegeta! Stop it! Why won't you grow up! Why can't you remember!" yelled Goku angrily at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes filled with tears and he turned and fled from the shop.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, come back! I'm sorry!" Goku hurriedly threw some money on the table and chased after him. "_Vegeta!_"

"Keh! Keh!" Vegeta cried, running blindly into the road. He never even noticed the car coming at him.

"Vegeta! No!" yelled Goku, watching in horror as the lithe figure was flung across the road and into the wall of a building at the other end of the street. The small, dust-covered figure slumped down and landed in a tiny heap on the sidewalk.

"V-chan!!!" He raced over and gingerly picked up the smaller man. "_Vegetaaa!_ Open your eyes!" Goku cried painfully.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and he moaned lowly.

"Ka- Kakarrotto? What the HFIL do you think your doing? Get your lowly third-class hands off me!" Vegeta hissed, his voice cracking more than a few times.

"Vegeta! You're okay! You're back to normal!" And with that said, Goku glomped tightly onto Vegeta and half suffocated his tired friend out of joy.

~

Goku and Vegeta wearing now relaxing in the living room at the Capsule Corp, Vegeta quickly falling asleep after having used up so much energy today. Goku himself was nearly asleep when he noticed a blue-haired shadow creep up slowly behind Vegeta, a large wooden baseball bat in her hands. His eyes bugged out as he saw her raise the bat above her head, Vegeta's head lying innocuously on the pillowed armrest of the couch.

"Bulma! No!"

*Whack!*

"Keh?"

"Noooo!!!!"

~Owari~

Hah! Well, that's that -; originally, this story was going to end differently, but I changed this last bit when I remembered an old Tom and Jerry cartoon where Tom got a bump on his noggin and ended up thinking he was a mouse. Jerry was so pleased to have Tom back to normal that he hugged and kissed Tom before running off to his bed, leaving behind a very confused cat. Unfortunately for them both, the servant lady hadn't realized this and gave Tom a third bump, sending him scurrying right back into Jerry's mouse hole and bed to sleep.

Here's the original piece:

"Well, Kakarrotto, what has been going on all day? It was morning when we started sparring and it's sunset now." Vegeta was feeling quite content now as they were flying towards Capsule Corp since Goku had treated him to twenty scoops of strawberry ice cream.

"Ah, well, not much really, 'Geta," laughed Goku. "But I'll say this: I never knew you had so much energy in you! I'm exhausted!"

"Ha ha! I am very energetic, am I?" boasted Vegeta proudly, hands on his hips and eyes closed.

"Yeah, like the Energizer Bunny, or Arale* on a sugar high!" laughed Goku, who then looked up. "Ah, 'Geta?"

"Don't you mean _you_ on a sugar high?" Vegeta continued, ignoring Goku, eyes closed.

"Yeah, or Master Muten Roshi when he sees a bunch a pretty girls – but seriously, _'Geta_…"

"Well, this Energizer Bunny needs to recharge his batteries."

"Yeah, but Vegeta, I think you should open your eyes…"

"Why, baka?" Vegeta opened his eyes just in time to fly smack dab into a tree. 

"I hate you Kakarrotto."/ "Keh."

--I couldn't decide on which of those last two sentences I wanted Vegeta to say. I thought the first one was just funny, but my Veggie could never really hate Go-kun so I had a hard time of choosing ^-^; Ah well, c'est la vie.

Notes:

Arale*: Arale was the main character – a little robot girl – on Dr. Slump, a manga made by Akira Toriyama. She is featured on an episode in the earlier Dragonball series when Goku was racing to find the balls before the Red Ribbon Army did in "Penguin Village."

Gah, also I'm sorry about the jump from them being in the park to them being in the café – I had some problems when writing in the piece where they wander into a candy store and Vegeta _has_ to get this huge stick candy (every time my sis and I would go to Disneyland with our Dad we would get one of those large minty sticks on Main Street before leaving and try and see who finishes the candy last.) Unfortunately, I had ended up getting much of my little Bejee's (Vegeta: stop calling me that- I sound French. mkh2: Bejee! Bejee! Bejee!) hair lopped off and I _like_ his hair, and when I looked back at that piece it just sounded so… naughty. So I took it out. I might put it back up later once I clean it up again. (Gack! I never realized how many innuendoes you can get from stick candy, and I'm going to be 20 soon. . Yes, I'm a clueless dope. [Tippy: No duh. Took you how long to realize this? mkh2: Shut up you!])

Hiya, all my reviewers. Thank you so very much for your nice words.

Le's see: hello to (in order of latest review):

Chuquita

DarkLady225

Nitte iz

Funny Purpule American Fr

Start: 10:00 p.m., 08/27/2003

Finish: 12:04 a.m., 08/28/2003


	2. Bonus deleted scene, The Candy Store

"The Candy Store" – deleted scene from "Thunk!"

a short Goku and Vegeta "buddy" fanfic

by

mkh2

~

After getting his head hit on the side of a mountain (an accident!) Vegeta reverts to a more childlike state, leaving a very depressed Goku to take care of him.

~

Disclaimer: Aw, great, again? Sheesh, whaddya want from me? Look I don't own DragonballZ or related characters. I've never even been to Japan – the land of anime! Please believe – I'd be a poor starving college student if my parents didn't feed me, so don't sue.

~

Thank you oh so much for the reviews! When I went to the bed (nearly burst into tears because I realized that I forgot to set the timer to record my show :sob sob:) I started thinking about my poor little "Thunk!" fic and thought, "man, it sucks. It's boring. Waah! I'm gonna have to tear it down!" It just didn't seem like fun without the candy store scene to me for some reason, but now I'm glad I left it up.  Anywho, here's the deleted scene… I worked on it during my break times at work today to add to the fic. It goes right after Vegeta falls asleep in Goku's arms after Goku says that he wants the old Vegeta back and right before the café scene. Kudos.

~

Vegeta, now hanging on to Goku's arm, was half-walking, half-dragging Goku down the street, "keh"-ing eagerly at everything he saw.

A bird. "Keh!"

A bike. "Keh!"

A blue balloon. Double "keh!"

A wadded up piece of paper. "Keh!"

A sticky wad of pink "abc" bubblegum. "Keh! Keh? Keh! Keh! Keh!"

Vegeta had curiously poked at the wet pink glob, getting it stuck on his finger and was now wildly waving his arm around, trying to shake off the pink blob, but it wouldn't budge. Goku sighed and, grabbing a napkin, carefully peeled it off – "Wow, it's like cement, little V-chan!" – and walked him to a bathroom to get his hand cleaned.

As the two walked out of the restroom, both Vegeta _and_ Goku's hands now squeaky-clean and lemony-fresh, Vegeta caught a whiff of something that smelled yummy.

"Keh?" Vegeta darted down the sidewalk, Goku chasing after him, and came to a halt outside of a store. Goku, who had caught up, had to stop quickly and found himself wobbling on his tiptoes leaning over Vegeta, arms wind-milling crazily through the air in an effort not to fall on the smaller saiyan.

Vegeta stuck a finger in his mouth and looking up cutely, "keh-ed" at Goku while alternately tugging on Goku's shirt and pointing at the store. Goku tiredly looked up.

'A candy store, huh? Maybe it's not such a bad—huh, where'd V-chan go?' Goku whipped his head around, only to find Vegeta had already pushed open the door and was looking at the assortment of gumdrops displayed near the window. Goku, sweatdropping, quickly hopped inside.

"V-chan! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! What if someone –" Goku broke off. He had almost said, "what if someone kidnapped you?" but that was silly – Vegeta's a grown man and who'd want to kidnap a grown man. Though, though Goku, he's short enough and young looking enough to almost pass as a kid. He recalled a near-sighted little old lady who, thinking Vegeta was a cute little boy, had pinched his cheeks and nose red, ruffled up his non-ruffable hair (don't ask how she managed it – quoth the Tootsie Pop, "the world may never know") and then gave him a box of lemonheads and a red lolly.

"Ah, right, should keep a close eye on him." Goku carefully walked a few steps behind Vegeta who, after sniffing at chocolates, sweet meats*, pull taffies, jelly beans and candy rocks and buttons, had come to a halt in front of a large display case of lollipops. Vegeta was practically drooling now.

"Oh, you want a lolly, V-vchan?" Goku asked. He wished Vegeta would say yes or no, anything, so long as it wasn't "Keh."

"Keh! Keh!" Dende must be laughing his pants off right about now…

Vegeta eagerly started jumping around the lollipops, taking in their various size and shapes and smells. Finally he grabbed two and held them out to Goku. "Keh!"

"No, sorry V-chan, but you can only have one." Goku held his breath to see what Vegeta would do as V-chan, since the adult Vegeta usually didn't respond kindly to some one telling him "no."

Luckily for Goku, V-chan seemed more willing to listen than his adult counterpart and instead carefully scrutinized the two rather large candies he was clutching. One of them was a big red and white swirl lollipop, as big a Vegeta's head – hair included – but only as thick as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (a regular one for humans, that is) and the other was a long peppermint stick, white with red and blue swirled around it, as long as his forearm and as thick as his fist. After staring at them for a while He handed them both to Goku, who took them curiously. Vegeta stood in front of the big circle lollipop and, putting his hands to either side of it, seemed to be comparing it to the size of his head. When he saw his hands easily pass on either side of his head, his eyes bugged out and he quickly put it away, grabbing the mint stick (I love those!)

Minutes later Goku and Vegeta found themselves outside the store sitting on a bench. Vegeta was struggling to remove the candy wrapper, half the time scratching at it, the other half gnawing on the end. Sighing Goku carefully pried the stick away from Vegeta, who at first started to get real upset, but smiled when a few seconds later had the wrapper opened for him.

"Mrm… keh!" Vegeta chirped, sticking the thing in his mouth. Goku's eyes bugged out. 'That thing barely fits! He better not choke or Bulma will kill me!'

"Mrph, mrmph!" Vegeta mumbled around the candy before pulling it wetly from his mouth. "Mm… Keh!"

"Ha ha, that's nice," laughed Goku nervously. 'I wonder if it would be better to break it into smaller pieces or just let him have his way with the stick.'

Suddenly Vegeta ripped the wrapper completely off, throwing it to the wind then took the stick into his mouth as deeply as it could go. Unfortunately, this meant that in order to eat the stick he had to pull it back out – it's kinda hard to swallow when one has something pressed up against the back of their throat. So he pulled it out and shoved it back in, in and out, in and out, and soon his face and has were an odd shade of purple from the blue and red stripes on the candy.

Goku sweatdropped as he watched the candy get all over Vegeta's clothes. 'Boy, I sure hope that washes out – I think that's 'Geta's favorite shirt.' He was surprised when suddenly he found the huge candy stick waving about in front of his face.

"Keh?" Vegeta chirped, offering the candy to Goku to taste.

"No thanks, I'm not that big on mint," Goku laughed sheepishly. 'Eww, Vegeta would kill me for sharing his candy!'

Apparently, V-chan would kill Goku for not licking his beloved stick.

"Keh! Keh!" Vegeta shoved it into Goku's mouth, looking rather annoyed that Goku didn't want to share.

"Mrph?" Goku looked st Vegeta, startled that he'd be so aggressive. After about half a minute had passed, Vegeta pulled the candy out of Goku'd mouth and continued slurping it.

"Sheesh, what was that about?"

"Keh!" Vegeta ran past him and past him again, arms in the air, waving his candy about like a sword – he was being chased by a bunch of bees.

"Aw, great, bees are attracted to sweet things and Vegeta's coated in the sticky sweet stuff." Goku flew over, grabbed him up under his arms, and zoomed away.

"Where should we land?" mused Goku as he flew back over the park.

"Keh," came a sad voice. Goku glanced down at Vegeta who was staring sadly at his empty, though sticky, hands.

"Huh, where'd your candy go?" asked Goku as they descended. Stepping back he heard a rather pronounced squelch. Looking down startled at the sound, he found where Vegeta's candy was – sandwiched in between him and Vegeta, a great red, white, blue and purple line down Vegeta's back and the candy stuck to Goku's pants.

"Aw nuts – guess we have to go buy some new clothes before we can eat.

"Keh," agreed Vegeta as reached over to pull off the candy, deciding to finsh eating it anyways.

~Owari~

Heh, hoped I cleaned it up – I probably missed some stuff, didn't know it had so much naughty sounding things in there… I was shocked. I was like this, I tell ya: @.@ Now that I'm finished blushing, please tell me how I did!

Now I have to go write the sequel to this, another two Inuyasha stories ("Puppies!" and Rats – Cats!") and another DBZ story "Vegeta ½":

Teaser:

In "Vegeta ½" Vegeta finds himself getting talked into going to China with Goku  whereupon he finds himself falling into one of the cursed springs, turning himself into a girl (Ranma ½, anyone?) Towards the end he ends up smooching with Goku as a girl, only for Vegeta to wake up screaming bloody murder, before discovering that it was all a dream. ("No, not a dream, more like a horrible, horrible nightmare!") 

And the second part to "Vegeta ½":

"Vegeta ½: _Goku_ ½?!" Vegeta has yet another dream – only this time instead of him turning into a girl, it's Goku's turn! And what's this? The rest of the Z senshi all seem to be falling in love with this "Girl-ku?" 

Note: the word "Girl-ku" was borrowed from Chuquita, though I think I've seen it somewhere else on the internet. Hmm… quick! To the Google!

Start: 6:01 p.m., 08/28/2003

End: 6:32 p.m., 08/28/2003


	3. ch2, And he goes thump!

…And he goes thump!

~

Thunk - chapter 2

by 

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: me no own DBZ. me own half a stick of Juicy Fruit. me no wanna share – iz mine. Thbpt! Ooh! Legos! :runs off to build a fortress to keep me safe from sue happy people:

Tippy: (sweatdrops) yeah, right… (looks at notecards prepared by mkh2) she means that since she doesn't own DBZ and to not sue her because she's only borrowing the characters for a little while and promises to give them back well-fed. (looks up) Oh no – she's going to give them the cookies! Mikki! (runs after mkh2)

Note: I also don't own Juicy Fruit.

~

" " – denotes speech

' ' – denotes thinking

~

…And he goes thump!

~

"Goku, I'm sorry!" Bulma's hands flew to her mouth, horrified, as she let the bat drop. "I didn't know he was back to normal."

"Keh!"

"It's okay Bulma, let's just try and reverse it."

Goku walked over to Vegeta who was blinking in confusion and anger as he pouted about the owie on his head. He had seen exactly where Bulma had hit him and thought that would be the best place to hit.

'Just one hit, right?' thought Goku, taking careful aim.

*Whack!*

"Kakkarrotto, why I oughta-!"

'Hey, this is fun!' thought Goku, feeling tempted.

*Whack!*

"Keh?"

*Whack!*

"Kakarrotto, what the HFIL do you think you're – "

*Whack!*

"Keh!" Vegeta, in V-chan mode latched onto Goku's waist. Looking into V-chan's trusting eyes, Goku's fist wavered.

*Whack!*

"Bulma, et tu?" Vegeta growled, turning to the blue haired woman who was still holding the now broken bat. "That hurt, you know – one hit to the head, no big deal, two, okay, maybe a little sting – but _this_, this is too much!"

"Mm, yeah, maybe that _was_ a bit much," frowned Goku. He blinked his eyes. "Ah, 'Geta, mind letting go of me? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs."

Vegeta blinked his eyes and turned to look at Goku. His eyes widened.

"Waugh!" yowled Vegeta, jumping back from Goku's arms as though burned. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"You hate it when I interrupt, remember? Or… are you still feeling the after effects?" returned Goku.

Vegeta sweatdropped. "Well, I – whatever. Anyways, if you kept it up, I might've ended up getting some crazy scar on my head." Vegeta frowned. "It's aching, so I wouldn't be too surprised." He reached up to rub it.

"Hey, did you know I have a scar in that exact same place, Vegeta?" Goku grinned.

Bulma blinked. "He's right, you know. It happened when he was a baby, which is why he's so nice and everything, despite the programming in the space pod you brutes stuck him into when he was just a chibi." Bulma had started huffing indignantly, but when she realized Goku and Vegeta were watching her curiously she snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I was just a tater tot then," smiled Goku fondly.

"You mean 'tiny tot,'" corrected Vegeta.

"Yeah, that too," Goku looked around. "Man, I don't know why, but I'm suddenly hungry." He tried to walk to the kitchen, only to find that he couldn't – some one was holding onto his shirt. He glanced back only to half flip out, half melt at what he saw.

Vegeta was holding onto the corner of the shirt, looking up pitifully at him with watery eyes. *whimper* Vegeta sniffled. "No leave!" Suddenly he blinked. "Whaa-?"

"V-chan learned some new words!" chirped Goku, scooping Vegeta up under his arms and hugging him as if he were a doll. "I'll get you a new lolly!"

"Kakarrotto, what do ya think you're doing?!" raged Vegeta, whacking Goku over the head.

"Ve-Vegeta?! But, you were acting like V-chan," said Goku, confusion over his face.

"Wh-what?! I was not!"

"You were, too, Vegeta," came Bulma's voice.

"Eh?" both saiyans turned to look at her – they had both forgotten that she was in the room.

"Yes, I'm still here," sighed Bulma, sweatdropping. "Vegeta, I'd like to run some tests on you, see if you _did_ return to normal – and you too, Goku."

"Me? Why me?" squeaked Goku.

"Because you had also sustained an injury in the same place as Vegeta and it caused you to change from an aggressive personality to a very sweet one, from what I remember and gathered from you growing up and Master Roshi's recollections." Bulma smiled sweetly and grabbed the two men around their elbows. "Quick! To the lab! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Briefs' Lab!"

Goku and Vegeta face faulted as they looked at each other behind Bulma. 

"Batman kick?" Goku asked.

"Almost all this week," answered Vegeta.

~

"So, you're saying that if I were to hit Kakarrotto on his scar, he'd revert to his old self?" Vegeta asked curiously. 'Hey, maybe he'd remember what life was like on Vegeta-sei!' thought Vegeta eagerly. It would be nice to have some one to reminisce with, he thought.

"More likely than not, no," answered Bulma. "His head's been beaten from almost every angle we know and he never reverted back once. I'm guessing that what happened to you with the switching back and forth is a result from the injury not having healed properly yet." She turned to rummage around in one of the drawers.

"Oh," Vegeta sighed, feeling a little depressed. 'There goes that idea.'

"Anyways Vegeta," Goku interjected as he swung his legs while sitting on one of the examining table. "Wouldn't I just be some violent, half-crazed baby in a man's body – I'd probably remember little, if anything at all!"

'Turn it, burn it, durn it –I hate it when he's right,' glared Vegeta. 

"Okay, Vegeta, I just need to draw some blood," Bulma turned around, showing a shiny tray half-covered with needles.

"Nee-nee-needles!" shrieked Goku. He jumped up, hitting his head on the overhead light. "Ugh," he wheezed, before passing out backwards off the table and onto the floor.

"Goku!" squawked Bulma, who quickly set down the tray and racing over to him.

"Baka," muttered Vegeta, going over to help Bulma with Goku, but not before covering the medical equipment with a cloth – if Goku woke up quickly, it wouldn't do to scare him back into a faint by the sight of the needles.

~Owari~

End part 1 of chapter 2

Neh, I'm going to put up another chapter soon… hee, I'm probably gonna make Bejee deal with a chibi-minded Goku! (At least, that's what I think I'll do… I'll just see where my typing takes me.)

I kinda drifted off for a while, concentrating more on my aching head and candy instead of the story, so I probably ended up wasting around 10 minutes doing nothing, if not more! Heh heh, so, yeah, it took a while longer to get this story up than it should have.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Ciao!

Start: 5:35 p.m., 08/31/2003

Finish: 6:23 p.m., 08/31/2003


	4. ch2 part 2, What goes around comes aroun...

What goes around comes around…

~

Thunk – part 2 of chapter 2

by 

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: :sighs: Do I have to? :looks at the fifty-odd lawyers standing behind her – gulps: Eh heh heh, guess I do… :clears throat: DragonballZ and related characters do not belong to me, they belong to Akira Toriyama – end of story. This story line is mine though; if you want to use it (in part – no plagiarizing please!) at least give me a shout out, okay! 

~

" " – denotes speech

' ' – denotes thinking

~

What goes around comes around…

~

After having dragged Goku back onto the examining table (and, for some reason, propping his head up on the biggest fluffiest pillow Vegeta could find) Vegeta found himself looked down at the larger slumbering saiyan. "M-meh," mumbled the great sleeping lug.

"Oi, Kakarrotto, wake up." Vegeta poked Goku in the side. Goku merely rolled onto the offended side and batted away Vegeta's hand. Vegeta's eyebrows knit together.

"Ka- kar- rot- to…" growled Vegeta, tapping him more firmly on the shoulder. Goku sniffled. Vegeta sighed and studied Goku's face for a while. Out of the lot of the Z-gang, Goku was the youngest (unless you count Piccolo) – in fact, it looked like he had hardly aged…. Piccolo even seemed older than Goku, but he was "born" much later than the others, though older than Gohan. Perhaps it was due to Goku's childlike, innocent outlook on life. If this is Goku now… Vegeta shuddered. What must he have been like as a kid? Bulma thought he was a "cutie." Without thinking about it, Vegeta ruffled up Goku's bangs. "Feh."

Suddenly Goku sat up and, looking Vegeta straight in the eye, proclaimed: "Meh."

Vegeta blinked. "Meh? …What's this 'meh'?"

"Meh! Meh meh meh!" Goku glomped happily onto Vegeta's neck, cuddling up to him and purring in delight. If Goku still had a tail, it'd be wagging like mad.

"Gack!" Vegeta pulled Goku off him. "What's with you?!"

"Meh?" Goku cocked his head at Vegeta.

"Gah – you – head – hit –no." Vegeta blinked. "Buruma!!!"

~

"Yeah, he must have hit that bump at he correct angle and velocity, setting something off," Bulma confirmed.

"So, fix him already," gestured Vegeta at the clueless Goku.

"In a bit – need to do some checking on something first," said Bulma. 'Heehee, this will be the perfect opportunity for Vegeta to have to take care of Goku – see how he likes it. Have fun Goku.'

Vegeta sighed and looked at Goku who was currently giggling cutely at… a sock.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Kakarrotto, look here," grumbled Vegeta. 'He's supposed to pay attention to me!'

"Meh!" chirped Goku, looking around at Vegeta.

"First off, it's 'Vegeta!'" snapped Vegeta, impatience getting the better of him. "It's Vegeta! Ve-_ge_-ta!"

"Meh meh! Mehmeh! Meh-vweh!" repeated Goku, trying to say Vegeta's name. "M-veh, m-veh, m-veh, v-veh, veh-veh-veh-veh-veh! Veh-vee!"

Vegeta's eye twitched again. "Oh no, not that." Goku's grinning face floated in his mind as he started chirping all the nicknames he had bestowed on Vegeta. 'Hi 'Geta! Hi Veggie! Hi V-chan!' Vegeta sighed. 'Please no more cutesy nicknames.'

"Vehvee!" squealed Goku, glomping onto Vegeta's arm. "Mmmmmmm… Vehvee!" The eye twich wasn't enough – all of Vegeta's body twitched.

"The kais are mocking me," stated Vegeta in a mostly-dead voice. He glanced down to Goku, who seemed to be mostly asleep. "Kami, Dende must be laughing his dress off by now." (Up on the Lookout at Karin's Tower, Dende squawked, "It's a guardian's tunic!")

Vegeta glanced back down at Goku, a bubble floating in and out of Goku's mouth. "Fwef fweh fweh fweh fweh – shwuuuuuuu!" Goku breathed in and out, the bubble getting bigger and smaller with each breath until finally all the air escaped. Then "shweeee!" Another bubble formed.

'Must… not… touch…' Vegeta thought. However: 'Can't… help… it… Too… tempting…' Vegeta's finger inched closer to Goku's bubble. 'Must… poke…' *PIK* Vegeta's finger poked it, the bubble burst and Goku, smacking his lips, opened his eyes.

"Vehvee!" chirped Goku, snuggling into Vegeta's chest and arm. "Eh wubbu Vehvee."

"What's that! A rubber Veggie! What nonsense!" Vegeta sputtered.

"Actually, I think he said 'I *luv* you, *Veggie,*'" countered Bulma as she sauntered up to him. She looked at Goku, who was practically glued to Vegeta's arm. "Cute, ne?"

"Adorable. Simply adorable," Vegeta moaned.

Up on Kami's Lookout, Dende snickered.

~Owari~

End part 2 of chapter 2

Yeah, this is the one-shot that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends! One day I started writing it not knowing what it was, and then I kept on writing it forever just because…. Somebody asked me to. :blinks eyes: No, that doesn't fit… Ah well, who cares. (Tippy: I do. I want to go on the Internet. mkh2: Quiet you! Tippy: Is that the best insult you can come up with? Mkh2: … No cookie for you. Tippy: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!)

.

Yup, I'm continuing writing this. It's gonna take a while – I had originally typed up two chapters, but my floppy disk ate it – bad floppy! :pouts: It ate the two chapters for "Thunk!", another chapter and a half for "Vegeta ½" (did you know Red Kasei just came out with "Kakarotto1/2"? Go read it – it's good!), and a chapter a piece for two of my Inuyasha stories. :sweatdrops: I had typed them up at school on Wednesday and they just went *poof* - no more story!

Hee, I just had pizza (Jeno's frozen pizza – very yummy!) and I think I'll heat up the oven for some cookies…. Mmmm….. cookies.

Start: 1:22 p.m., 09/05/2003

Finish: 2:03 p.m., 09/31/2003


	5. ch3, Now I know my ABCs

Thunk!

~

a Goku and Vegeta buddy fic

by

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: So, you're asking me if whether or not I own DragonballZ? Well, let's put it this way… until Akira Toriyama puts it down in his will that he's leaving me all things DBZ and kicks the bucket, I own diddly squat. I own diddly and I own squat and that's all I own… other than the very fluffy marshmallow sitting next to me. (Tippy walks in and eats Mr. Marshmallow.) Wha-? Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Now all I own is diddlysquat. Aw phooey.

~

Any comments concerning the story that the reviewers have called me on are at the bottom. I had already thought of the reasons… however, I failed to work them into the story so I will do my best to explain all "inconsistencies" with my humblest apologies.

~

Thunk! Chapter 3

Now I know my ABCs…

~

"I'm….. in the mooooodd for looooooooovveeeee!!!!!! I don't know the reeeessssssttttt of the wooooooooorrrrrrrrddssss!!!!!!  I –ladidadidadi… la di daaa di daaaa!!!!" Bulma was dancing around in her chair, typing on the computer and trying – and miserably failing – to sing along with the song that came up on the radio.

Vegeta peeked around the corner.

"Buruma, any progress on your research yet?" Vegeta called out, ignoring the insistent tugging on the back of his shirt.

"I'm doing the best I can Vegeta! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"What! Insolent woman! How _dare_ you insinuate I wear women's underwear – I wear briefs, thank you very much!" Vegeta turned on his heel and marched away, a very excitable Goku trailing behind him.

"Heheheh," Bulma shook her head and turned back to her computer, hard at work. "And the 2 can go… ah! There!" This was, after all, a _very_ challenging solitaire game.

~

"Veh-vee! Veh-vee! Veh-vee! Veh-vee! Veh-vee! Veh-vee!" Goku jumped up and down next to Vegeta as the older – though shorter – saiyan was trying to prepare a sandwich, nothing fancy, just a four-foot long sub.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "Can't you say anything else?" He looked over at Goku who had fallen strangely quiet.

"Hnnmmmm…." Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully before smiling and nodding.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Meh! Meh meh meh meh mehmehmehmehmehmeh! Mehmeh meh!" Goku chirped and started bouncing around him.

"Vegeta sweat dropped. "Shoulda known."

He continued building his sandwich, trying his best to ignore the happily dancing saiyan who alternated between squeaking "Vehvee" and "meh." 'Hn, maybe I should try teaching him some words – he did learn my name (albeit poorly) rather quickly.'

He finished slathering the top of the thing in mustard and mayonnaise and sat down, kindly giving the Kaka-baby some of it.

"Hm… yes, I'll teach you some basic language… but what? Something simple… a song maybe? I only know a few songs though. Something that wouldn't take all day… A rhyme? Basic words like apple or food sound good." Vegeta tapped his chin thoughtfully and reached for his sandwich only to find it was missing. "Wah-?"

*Burp!* Goku grinned, his face covered with crumbs and a mustard and mayonnaise moustache. "Mmmmmmeh," Goku sighed contentedly, rubbing his full tummy.

Vegeta sighed. "Guess I'll have to eat later." Somehow, teaching Goku to talk seemed more important.

~

"Dog."

"Duhf."

"Dog."

"Durhf."

"Dog."

"Douhf."

"Dog."

"Dahf."

"Dog."

"Dah-g"

"Close enough." Vegeta sighed and leaned back. _Would it be this difficult with his own kids?_ He blinked his eyes. 'Am I going crazy? I don't want kids!"

He looked at Goku and, grinning, gave him the thumbs up sign. "Good job."

"Vehvee!" Goku launched himself at Vegeta, arms going around his neck and was curled up on his lap, purring contentedly. Vegeta sighed resigned to his fate. After teaching him more than twenty words, not including the ones that Goku had learned from earlier (he was still puzzling over "Eh wubbu Vehvee") he discovered that as soon as he learned the word well enough he'd get hugged for roughly two minutes… and not even a Super Saiyajin Crowbar could pry him off.

Among the words he first taught after "Vegeta" were "is", "apple", "my", "cat", "prince", "food", "sick", "good", "bad" and "harpy." All in all, not a bad haul. He grinned. He had gotten a real kick out of Goku's second learned sentence (not that the "Eh wubbu Vehvee" line should really count, but…) "Vehvee ethz mah pweenz."* 

Yes, teaching is it's own reward.

~

Bulma frowned slightly, leaning towards the screen, concentrating very hard. If her calculation was even slightly off it could be disastrous. Her fingers twitched, could she risk pressing it? What if she messes up? _Could_ she mess up? No! Of course not! She is Bulma, the amazing, beautiful, blue-haired genius – no one and nothing can beat her in mental prowess. She gritted her teeth. So, they think they can challenge _her_, do they? She'll show them.

Vegeta peered into the lab again.

"Wow Kakarrotto, she's really working hard on this. Come, let's go find more things for you to learn." Grabbing onto Goku by the sleeve he dragged him down the hall – Kakkarrotto had seemed pretty interested in some of the machines in their and in Vegeta's book Kakarrotto and machines do not mix.

Bulma slowly slid the mouse across the pad and leaned back, sighing in relief.

"Phew! Who knew that virtual Jenga could be such a challenge!"

~

"All right Kakarrotto, and again, who is this?" Vegeta was standing next to a rather big picture of the Z gang at one of their most recent gatherings at Capsule Corp. He pointed at himself standing next to Goku, both leaning against the buffet table.

"Pweenz Vehvee." (Prince Vegeta)

"Good! And this is…?" He pointed at Oolong who was covered with punch.

"Oynkuh." (Oinker)

"Right again." He pointed at Roshi who was seen with a blush mark over his nose, a slap mark over his face, his head covered with silly string and currently spinning dishes on sticks.

"Purrvuhr." (Pervert)

"Or…" Vegeta prompted.

"Ohmahn." (Old man)

"Very good. The little fellow over here." Vegeta pointed at Kuririn who was chatting with Yamcha while pouring a cup of punch.

"Bawlby?" (Baldy)

"That's right. And the big buffoon next to him?" Pointing to Yamcha.

"Baka!" (Baka – Idiot)

"Or?"

"Ibbee-ut." (Idiot)

"Too right, too right. And this blue-haired onna is…?" A smiley Bulma was seen chatting with an equally smiley Chichi.

"Bloomers!" (…enough said.)

Vegeta sweat dropped. "Why do you keep saying that? It's _Buruma_."

"Buh-Bloomers!"

"Never mind. So then who is the black-haired onna?"

"Hawpy?" (Harpy)

"E-hexcellent." Vegeta smirked proudly.

"We should show Buruma what a fast learner you are. What say you and I go visit her right now and show off? You can even sing one of those little songs I taught you," Vegeta suggested.

"Meh! Ahbeeki?" 

"Yes, yes, ABCs is fine."

~Owari~

*"Vehvee ethz mah pweenz."  … Aw, come on; is it really that hard to translate? Alright, here it is: "Vegeta/Veggie is my prince." Well, whaddya expect? Bejee's got some ego on him.

Okay everybody! Let's dance stupid! ::does the specially patented Mikki dance moves mentioned in the "Inuyasha and the Drive Thru of Doom" story::  And twirl and twist and funky chicken!  (Tippy: why would anybody do that?  mkh2: aren't you the one who agreed with me saying that every should dance stupidly in their underwear at least once in their lives?  Tippy: … I don't recall ::exits real fast::  mkh2: wow… I never knew she could move so fast.)

~

Did you know that when I was running spell check on my computer for this fic the computer suggested that _sukiyaki_ would be an appropriate replacement for saiyajin? Yup. It really did.

~

To my reviewers:

Kinosei:  Ah, I saw what a huge error I made in leaving out the explanation thanks to your email. The truth of the matter is simply that each had regressed to a different stage in their mental development. Goku reverted back to toddler hood, back the way he was when he first arrived on Earth; however, Vegeta was even younger (originally I was going to make Goku carry Vegeta around all day but I wanted Vegeta to hit his head of his own doing.) Sorry for the confusion – Goku wasn't smarter (well maybe he was at one point, only the mental trauma and unusual upbringing must have set him back somewhat –though he was taught how to read [somewhat] by Muten Roshi as was evidenced in one Dragonball episode [poor Goku, getting his tiny little brain filled with smut!])

Sugarhigh6:  I didn't say the car hit him on the head - if you hadn't noticed, he slammed into a wall (brick, cement, reinforced steel - all good) and made a Veggie print on it and everything... that's when he hit his head, though, I'm sure, the car gave him quite the tummy ache, or nice lil bruise...

~

I do not own the song "I'm in the mood for love." I'm not even sure if that is the actual name, much less the singer/writer. All I know is that Alfaalfa was very cute singing it at the radio contest on that one "Littl Rascals" episode, and I don't own that either… I'm so poor! Waaaah!!!!!

~

Heheheh… I just read Chuquita's "Are you my Mommy?" and in the last chapter, up near the beginning of the story – Vegeta calls Goku his "big buddy" and confesses that he loves Goku – bwahahaha! I think sometimes in some of Chuquita's later stories you see Vegeta shrieking that he never said that he loves/d Goku but in this chapter he does say the words. So to Vegeta: HA!

The time it took for the story was: 1 hr 38 mins

I put it this way because I had to keep going back and continue or fix the story as I was continuously interrupted the duration of the typing time.


	6. ch3 pt2, Now I know my ABCs

Thunk!

~

a Goku and Vegeta buddy fic

by

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: Do I have to? ::lawyer nods head:: Sigh… DragonballZ does not belong to me. Rats.

~

Thunk! Chapter 3 Part 2

Now I know my ABCs…

~

"'Cause it hurts me so just to see you go – around with someone new, and if I know you, you're doing that thing, everyday just doing that thing, I can't take you doing that thing you dooooo!"* Bulma danced around in her seat, happily wiggling as she thought about all the torture Goku must be putting Vegeta through. Oh, sure, Goku was a cutie as a kid, but knowing how he was super strong, he musta been a handful, therefore… _Veggie torture!_

"Oh, _Buruuuuuumaaaaa__!_" Uh oh… Vegeta sounded entirely too happy for being in the situation she had so kindly placed him into… He found out she wasn't working on the "solution," huh?

"Uh, yes Vegeta?" Bulma slowly spun to face the lab door.

Vegeta grinned. "Look what I taught Kakarrotto!" he chirped happily, pulling Goku by the arm and into the lab. Goku blinked his eyes slowly before stepping so that he was practically squashed up against Vegeta's side.

"Vehvee nowl?" Goku murmured nervously as he looked at an incredibly shiny… _meh_. He hadn't learned the name for it yet. Still… he really wanted to touch it. So _shiny_.

"Sure!" Vegeta smiled proudly. "Show Buruma what you can do." Ah yes, the devoted student clinging to his master, not certain about whether to venture forth and rely on his skills yet, and somehow eager to do so. This was a proud day indeed.

"Em-hem," Goku cleared his throat.

"Vehvee ethz mah pweenz," Goku stated, bowing to Vegeta before facing forward and…

"Ahbeeki?" he paused to glance over at Vegeta, asking for permission.

"Yes, yes, I said ABCs are fine." Vegeta nodded. Okay, maybe not such a proud day, but pretty good nonetheless.

Goku bounced on the balls of his feet, obviously excited. He took a deep breath.

"Ah bee ki dee eeh ehf gi aych aiii dzjay sskay errruu ehmuu ehnuu oh puh-ee keh-you arruu ehsuu teh-ee (u)hyou vwee bubbuhyou ehck-eez wuy zuh-eeee!" Goku sang at the top of his lungs, carefully pronouncing each 'word' to the best of his abilities.

Bulma blinked. "You taught him his ABCs?"

Vegeta beamed. "Why, yes, of course I taught him – it was my duty as his prince, after all," he boasted.

"I kinda noticed, 'mah pweenz.'" Bulma frowned. "What sort of things were you sticking in that innocent head of his?"

"Basic things, things he needs to know, such as, "Where is the bathroom?" "I'm hungry," "Food," your name, my name, his baka friends names, from the ol' pervert down to the harpy."

"Hawpy!" Goku chirped and pointed at the picture in his hand.

Vegeta glanced over. "No! You weren't supposed to bring the picture with you."

Goku seemed to wilt. "No meh-keh?"

"Keh?" Vegeta titled his head and blinked.

"Meh!"

"Keh!"

"Meh!"

"Keh!"

"Meh!"

"Keh!"

"Meh!"

"Keh!"

"Stop it!" Bulma had definitely freaked out. Somewhere along the line they had suddenly stood next to each other and happily rubbed their cheeks together as they chirped out their trademark word.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, quickly losing the partially glazed-over look. His eyes widened in shock and jumped back.

"Ghk!" Vegeta was so pale – he looked like he _was_ a ghost.

"Vehvee?" Goku blinked innocently at Vegeta before turning to look at Bulma. He stared for a moment, looked at the picture then back to her. "Bloomers!" He smiled.

Bulma sweat dropped.

'Okay, now to get serious.'

~

'Harpy! Bloomers! My Prince! Oh no, I hope Vegeta hasn't caused any irreversible damage to Goku's mind. I shouldn't have goofed off so much.' Bulma tapped frantically at her computer. 'The spot, the spot, where is the spot!'

~

Vegeta and Goku peered into the door of the laboratory. "She seems almost frantic now, doesn't she Kakarrotto?"

"Kehkehwuh?"

"That's right, Kakarrotto. You know, now that I think about it, it seems to be too big for your tiny Kaka-baby-fied mind. I should think of a nickname for you." Vegeta started to pace up and down the hall outside the laboratory in deep thought.

"Think, think, think, think, don't know what to pick," Vegeta paced frenetically up and down, much to Goku's amusement. Goku looked around and saw a radio and started pushing buttons. Much to his delight, Vegeta changed his pace to match the beat without noticing, practically shaking his hips off trying to march to an Elvis Presley song at certain intervals.

"Talk like an Angel… but I got wise… You're the devil in disguise, oh yes you are, devil in disguise, mhmm… I thought that I was in heaven-" Goku grinned and switched stations again - *click* He never noticed the shadow looming over him.

"Dan Dan Kokoro-" kerthump! *kuh-click*

"I used to think maybe you loved me – now baby I'm sure and I just can't wait until the day when you knock on my door…"

Vegeta looked up in surprise; the sudden swift changes in beat threw him off so completely that it snapped him out of his concentration. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched Bulma straighten up from lowering the volume and turning it off, slinging a bat over his shoulder. She smiled perkily at him and then obviously raised her eyebrows and looked purposely down to her feet.

"Kakarrotto!" Vegeta half-shrieked. His peasant… lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. How could Bulma do something like that… and _smile?_

"Uh-wuh? My head hurts…" Goku muttered, sitting back.

"And thanks to this beautiful genius, Goku is back to normal!" Bulma turned on her heel and walked to her lab. She paused and turned on the radio again.

"And I don't want to spend my whole life just a waitin' for you… now don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day… I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay."

Goku grinned at Bulma as she danced happily into the lab, wiggling her hips and throwing a wink back at him. He turned away and walked past Vegeta, wiggling his own hips just as much Bulma and half dancing off the floor and burst out in song as well.

"I'm walking on sunshine woah-oh! And don't it feel good!" He bobbed his head in tune and threw his arms up and down into the air. "Shake those hips – left, left, left, yeah!"

Vegeta shook his head. 'Moron… Oh well, it was pretty fun while it lasted.' Vegeta blinked and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Keh!"

~Owari~

And… we're done! Whee! First chapter story done. ::blinks eyes:: That was… unexpected… and a little anti-climatic. Of course, didn't even mean to extend it (after all, I did want it to be a one-shot.) But hey, if I can think of something else, I might add a mini-sequel. (Hey, why not? I already have Vegeta ½'s sequel, Goku ½, all planned out. Could be fun.)

~

*"That Thing You Do," song by The Wonders.

Other songs… "Walk like an Angel" by Elvis Presley; "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku," by… can't remember their name, but I do know it's the title song in the Dragonball GT series; and "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. … Obviously, I don't own any of them, but they sure are fun! ^-^

~

Whee… not. My jaw is killing me, and chewing is a pain, so I'm planning on eating only soft foods for a while (I managed to chew up my gum somehow… that's why.) It'll be funner (yes it's a word… checked my dictionary) if I had some milk chocolate Jello pudding. …Mmm… pudding.

~

Okay, so long as I don't get too distracted, here goes nothing…

Start: 9:27 p.m., 09/21/2003

End: 10:11 p.m., 09/21/2003

And, to comply with new FF.net regulations:

AN, Whee and thank you!

Whee… dances around to "Little Girls" (sung by Carol Burnett in Annie. … what? It has a nice beat, and you can dance with a feather boa to it [Sesshomaru {from Inuyasha} must do it on a regular basis])

I updated, I updated, finally I put up a new… chapter.

La di da La di da… schnoogies… wish I could sing.

~*~*~

Hope you like the latest (and last) installment of "Thunk!" It's been fun writing it and thank you for your lovely reviews. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have continued it. So, if you are wondering where the chapter is because you came straight to the last posting, it's in the previous posting (yup – replaced my author's note.)

Ciao ~ Mikki/mkh2/Laura


End file.
